


Messages

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, or at least an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Nozomu sends Ren some (highly inappropriate) texts.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 3





	Messages

**< Nozomu>  
**Rennnnn  
Guess what!

**< Ren>  
**What is it?

**< Nozomu>  
**I miss you~  
Thinking lots about you~  
Ren giggled.

**< Ren>  
**Missing you as well, Nozomu.

**< Nozomu>  
**No really  
Thinking lots about you  
Lil' Super Ranger is thinking lots about you too!

**< Ren>  
**Lil'...what?

**< Nozomu>  
** _> 1 Attachment_

Ren nearly dropped his phone.

"Eh?"

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. But the image on the device remained the same.

_It's a penis._

**< Nozomu>  
**;)

Realization sunk in.

_It's Nozomu's penis._

Ren screamed and threw his phone across the bed. It skidded under one of the pillows and disappeared from sight, taking the inappropriate photo down with it.

"WHY?!"

After panicking for five minutes, he reached under the pillows to take the device back.

**< Nozomu>  
**We're both missing Ren lots  
Cries  
I can't wait to see youuuuuu  
Stupid work, finish up already...I can only hide in the bathroom for so long...

**< Ren>  
**Why did you send me that photo?!

**< Nozomu>  
**Prove I'm thinking about you.

**< Ren>  
**I don't need proof!

**< Nozomu>  
**?  
Oh  
Are you embarrassed?  
Kinda surprised

**< Ren>**  
Why?!

**< Nozomu>  
**I mean  
You've seen my dick before  
I've kinda  
Done fun things to you with it  
And like  
You seem to like it  
So

**< Ren>  
**Nozomu!

**< Nozomu>  
**Ren's cute lol  
I bet you're turned on though

Ren's blush deepened and he crossed his legs.

**< Ren>  
**No!

**< Nozomu>  
**Prove it.

**< Ren>  
**Eh?

**< Nozomu>  
**Show me that you're not hard  
Send me a pic  
Show meeeehhh

Ren's face was scarlet.

**< Ren>  
**I'm not sending you a picture of my..!

**< Nozomu>  
**Uwaaaa  
Okay  
You don't have to  
I'll just keep thinking about it instead

**< Ren>  
**Why?!

**< Nozomu>  
**Well  
I mean  
I've seen it before  
It's cute  
Like Ren!

**< Ren>  
**Please stop thinking about my penis.

**< Nozomu>  
** _> 1 Attachment  
_Too late.

Ren was grateful that there was a pillow nearby for him to scream into.

**< Ren>  
**DON'T SEND ANOTHER ONE!

**< Nozomu>  
**Well if Ren won't show me if he's hard, I might as well show him that I'm hard!  
And thinking about his dick

**< Ren>  
**That logic doesn't add up at all!

**< Nozomu>  
**Don't you want me to touch you though, Ren?  
My hand will be gentle~  
My mouth too if you want that instead~  
I bet Ren would get super excited~  
Especially when I fill you up with Super Ranger~

**< Ren>  
**Nozomu..!

**< Nozomu>  
**And I bet you'll be panting and moaning and being super cuteeee~  
And clinging to meeee~  
And going "ah, ah, Nozomu!"

**< Ren>  
**Nozomu, stop!

**< Nozomu>  
**Heehee okay I'm done  
…  
……  
………But do you like the sound of that, Ren?

**< Ren>  
**I told you, I am not hard!

**< Nozomu>  
**Prooooove it~  
Because I sure am~

Ren bit his lip and set his phone down. He felt his legs uncrossing as he reached down and undid the button on his pants. With two quick tugs, his penis fell out into the open.

Much to his dismay, the tip was already dripping with liquid, already excited for everything Nozomu had mentioned in his texts. Ren stared at the traitor for a minute before grabbing his phone and opening the camera.

_What am I doing?_ He thought as he snapped a photo. _Am I really doing this..? It's an extremely bad idea. If this ever gets leaked, I'm absolutely done for…_

But before he knew it, he was pressing send.

**< Ren>  
** _> 1 Attachment  
_You're lucky I love you...

**< Nozomu>  
**SHSJJSS  
OH  
OH SHIT  
YOU ACTUALLY DID IT  
ONE HIT K.O.  
Gaaaahhh Ren is so cuteeee~~!  
And you are hard ya liar

**< Ren>  
**Well, it's not my fault.  
My boyfriend decided to get cocky and send me two photos of his penis.

**< Nozomu>  
**This boyfriend sounds like a bad influence...

**< Ren>  
**I think he's wonderful despite his dirty mind though…

**< Nozomu>  
**Oh?  
Well…  
What would you say if you were told that he and his Super Ranger wanted to pay you a visit soon?

**< Ren>  
**Hurry up, please.

**< Nozomu>  
**Heehee~  
I like needy Ren~  
No worries!  
I'll be there once work is done~  
Wait for me until then!  
Though I totally get it if you get impatient and play with yourself before then~

Ren buried his face in his hands and screamed.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Nozomu appeared in the doorway to Ren's room.

"Ren?" he called out. "You there?"

Ren blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Hmgh?"

"I'm home!" Nozomu closed the door behind him, waiting until he heard the auto-lock activate before releasing the handle. "Were you sleeping?"

Ren shifted under the covers. "Yeah..."

"Daww, you have bed head too! So cute~" The mattress dipped as Nozomu crawled onto it, burgundy eyes glimmering. "A sleeping beauty deserves nothing more than a wonderful good morning kiss, don't you think?"

"Nozo—mgh!" Ren promptly found himself preoccupied with Nozomu's tongue. He hummed softly as Nozomu pulled him up, gently pulling off the sheets he was buried under as the kiss deepened.

"Eep!" Ren yelped when cold air hit his lower regions.

"Hm?" Nozomu paused. "You're already half naked..."

Ren's face turned red. "I…well, it's your fault..!"

"Ren…" Nozomu's expression was unreadable. "Did you…jerk yourself off after taking that picture?"

"N-no! I-I..!" Ren's face flushed darker. "I was waiting, and it hurt but I…I only wanted Nozomu to fix it…and then I fell asleep…"

Nozomu stared at him.

"N-Nozomu..?"

"Okay, no more foreplay." Nozomu grabbed Ren's shirt and pulled it off.

"Nozomu?!"

"Ren's sext made me super horny at work, and now he's just making it worse!" Nozomu wailed. "You're just so cute!"

"N-not..!" Ren squealed as he was pushed down on the mattress, Nozomu already between his legs. The taller promptly threw his shirt and pants aside, allowing Ren to see the large stain spreading across red briefs. "N-Nozomu..."

"Lil' Ranger's excited," Nozomu sang as he reached for the dresser. Ren heard a bottle being uncapped and curled up in anticipation. Finally, he felt Nozomu's hands on his thighs, spreading his legs apart.

"Mmm..." Ren shivered when he felt something familiar press against the entrance. He choked slightly when the finger finally pushed inside. "Hn!"

"Tight." Nozomu's finger slowly thrusted in and out. "Mmm. I almost wish you played with yourself before I came now…"

"…Embarrassing."

"I know," Nozomu laughed. "I'm fine with doing this too." He smirked. "It's just making me more and more excited, after all."

"W-wha..!" Ren's fingers curled against the sheets when a second finger was added. "Hngh..!" He gagged slightly as they spread apart, scissoring into his innards. "Hah..!"

"Erotic..."

"Nngh..." Ren grimaced when a third digit slipped inside. A shaky pant escaped his mouth as the fingers spread, widening the entrance.

"You okay?"

"Mngh..." Ren nodded, eyes blinking back tears of pleasure. "I-I want Nozomu..."

"…I want Ren too."

The fingers were pulled out. Ren heard plastic rustling and a bottle being uncapped, followed by the sound of shifting fabric. Then, at, long last, his legs were lifted over Nozomu's shoulders.

Nozomu gazed down at him tenderly before pressing his penis against the entrance and pushing inside. Ren gasped at the familiar feeling.

"You okay?"

"Hnn..." Ren flailed a bit. "B-bigger than usual..."

"Well, I've been turned on since noon thanks to a certain dick pic..."

"Please delete it."

Nozomu laughed. "After this." Ren yelped when a hand wrapped around his penis. "I wanna enjoy the real thing first."

"N-Nozo..! Mgh..." Soft pants filled the air as Nozomu moved, hand fiddling with Ren's dick in time with his thrusts. "Hnnn..!"

"Feels good?"

"C-can't..!"

Nozomu paused when he felt warmth in his hand.

"It seems like Ren's been turned on for a while too," he purred.

"N-Nozo…" Ren whimpered when Nozomu's advance resumed. "Ahh..!" His body, still sensitive from sudden release, jumped with each thrust, legs and arms flailing more and more the deeper Nozomu buried himself in his body. "Hnn..! N-Nozo…mu..!"

"Ren." Nozomu pressed a kiss to Ren's forehead. "You okay?"

"M-more…"

"Okay."

Ren whimpered as Nozomu's pace hastened. Pleasure overwhelmed his senses as he clung to Nozomu, pulling him closer, trying to close what little gap remained between them.

"Nozomu…"

"Hm?"

Nozomu hummed happily when their lips overlapped.

"Feels good?" he breathed when their mouths broke apart.

"Yeah…" Ren choked as Nozomu made another thrust. "Hnn…deep…"

Nozomu chuckled and continued with his pace.

It didn't take much longer for Ren to come in Nozomu's hand again.

"Mngh…"

"Ren…"

Ren hummed. Nozomu pressed a kiss to his lips.

"…I'm not satisfied yet."

"Eh?" Ren's eyes widened. "Y-you're kidding..!"

"Ren's tight and warm and erotic," Nozomu shook his hips and Ren squeaked. "I haven't had my fill of him quite yet."

"Nozomu, wait..!"

"Just a little more, Ren!"

"N-Nozomu!"

Ren's legs trembled as they were pushed higher. He fell back against the mattress, voice coming out only as soft whimpers and pants as Nozomu's pace hastened.

"I'm surprised I haven't reached it yet," Nozomu grunted.

"Eh..? Reached what?" Ren's legs flailed when pain shot up his spine. "Hrk!" He grabbed Nozomu's shoulder. "N-no, wait..!"

"Oh, nevermind! Got it!"

"N-not..!" Ren shuddered as another wave of pleasure and pain spread through his body. "I-I'm still..! Sensitive..!"

"Even better."

"Nozomu!" Ren wailed as Nozomu hit the spot a third time, body instantly caving into his boyfriend's touch. "Ah…ahh..!" His fingers tangled in his hair as Nozomu continued hitting that sweet spot, sending tremors of pleasure throughout Ren's body.

Finally, at long last, he hit his third climax. As his body tightened around Nozomu, he felt warmth filling his innards, indicating that his boyfriend had reached as well.

"Hnngh..."

"Ren is cute."

Ren's eyes fluttered as Nozomu gave him a chaste kiss before pulling out.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Mmm..." Ren held out his arms. "Cuddle..."

"I need to clean you up and delete some photos though?"

Ren whined. Nozomu laughed.

"Ah, you know I can never deny a request for a Ren cuddle!"

Ren hummed happily as Nozomu wrapped his arms around him, then laid down on the mattress, pulling Ren into his chest.

"Ren is super cute~"

"Nozomu's warm..." Soft breathing followed. Nozomu chuckled and combed his fingers through Ren's hair.

"Good night, Ren."

* * *

Ren woke up snuggled against Nozomu's chest.

"Hnn..?" He looked up at his boyfriend, who was drooling slightly as he slept. "Nozomu..."

It took him a minute to realize there was something sticking to his legs.

… _Ah._

Nozomu blindly reached around when Ren slipped out of his grasp. He giggled softly as Nozomu grabbed the sheets and pulled them over his body, mumbling something about warmth.

_He looks cute,_ Ren mused. _I kind of want to watch him sleep for a bit…_

But he had a mission to accomplish. He pushed himself off the bed, grimacing at the pain that shot up his back, causing his legs to wobble. His hands pressed against the bed as he steadied himself.

" _Take it easy, Ren,"_ he could imagine his boyfriend saying.

Slowly, with the support of the furniture and sheer determination, he made his way across the room.

Nozomu was still curled up under the covers when Ren came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his body as he rummaged through his closet for a spare set of clothes.

_Just need to find a shirt, and..._

Cold air slapped his skin as his towel was pulled off, prompting him to scream. Before he could swing his arm to attack his assailant, he was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Morning~!"

"N-Nozomu!"

"Heehee, Ren's so cute~!"

"Nozomu, give me my towel..!" Ren yelped when he felt Nozomu press his bare body against his back. "Nozomu..!"

"Ren's super adorable..!" Nozomu pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Even when naked!"

"N-not..!" Ren let out a muffled squeal when Nozomu locked their lips together.

"And now I've got my good morning kiss too." Nozomu hummed happily. "Ah, sorry I couldn't clean up last night…"

"It's fine." Ren cheeks were a dusty pink. "I…I enjoyed it."

"Fufu, I'm glad~"

"Ah, but clean my sheets today at least?"

"That's fair."

"And let me get changed, I'm cold…"

"Eh? Even with my cuddles to warm you up?!"

"P-put on some clothes before you cuddle me!"

"Lil' Ranger is tired, don't worry!"

"Th-that's not what I'm concerned about!"

**Author's Note:**

> I...wrote the first part at 3am, and the last few first thing after waking up in the days that followed. Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that either.
> 
> This was a complete bitch to format, just saying.
> 
> Someone give Ren a ribbon or something for dealing with Nozomu's antics please ww


End file.
